barbiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Barbie in Die 12 Tanzenden Prinzessinnen
Barbie i die 12 Tanzenden Prinzessinen ist der 6 computer animirte Film. Barbie Spielt Genevieve eine der 12 Tanzenden Prinzessinnen und erfährt ein grosses Geheimnis mit ihren Geschwister, dass sie zu einem Magischen Ort führt wo sie tanzen durften bis nicht mehr konnten. thumb|244pxBassiert in den Märchen die Zertanzten Schuhen vonden Gebrüder Grim, lehrnt mann egal ob gross oder klein, gibt etwas was wir nur änderen können. Plot In einem Wunder Schönem Königreich lebte ein verwitwerte König namens König Rudolf mit seinen 12 Töchtern: Aslyn, Blair ,Cortney, Delia Edeline, Fallon,Genevieve, Hadley, Isla, Janessa, Kathleen und Lacey. Jede Prinzessinnen sind hübsch und inteligent. Aber alle haben etwas ganz gemeinsames: Alle lieben es zu tanzen. Der Königliche Schumacher Derek macht ihnen die schönsten tanzschuhe und sie alle tanzden mit vergnügen. Ihre Mutter Königin Isabella ist früh verstoben und Rudolf liebte seine Kinder so sehr aber es gibt Tage die er sie nicht verstehen kann. Eines Tages sendete er seine Cousine Roswita, damit seine Töchter richtig erziehen sollte um eines TAges selbst herscherinnen werden müssen. Doch die Prinzessinnen mussten statt ihre eigenenn Kleider die sie anhaben graue Kleider Anziehen und ihr Zimmer wurde ebenso geändert und ihre Betten waren in 6 reihen statt rund. Als die Schwertern darüber spachen das Genevieive mit ihrem Vater reden sollte über Roswita, da sie ihr und ihre Geschwister alles geändert habe doch diese hörte das gesprech und rUdolf wollte nicht das Roswita geht und so blieb sie und es gab nichts mehr zu reden. Genevieve enttäuscht ging und erzählte ihre Geschwister das ihr Vater nicht zuhört und glaubte das Roswita das Richtige wäre.Aslyn versuchte alle zu ermutigen da die Drilinge Gebustag haben und schon am nächten Morgen singen und tanzden, aber die Herzogin am ins Zimmer herrein geplatzt und unterbrach die feier und verbit ihnen das Singen und das Tanzen bis sie gelehrt haben sich köngilich benehmmen. In der selben Nacht waren Jannessa Kathleen und Lacey traurig und enttäucht, das ihr Vater nicht gekommen sei um sie Kratulieren. Aslyn gab ihnen ein Buch das einzt ihrer Mutter gehört hatte und ihre Lieblings geschichte ist: Die Tanzende Prinzessin und jede Prinzessin hat das gleiche gedruckte Buch. Genevieve beginnt das buch zu lesen. Aufeinmal nach dem sie es zuende gelsen Hatte, merkte Genevieve auf dem fussboden des Schlafsimmer das das Buch cover die gleiche Blume wie es auf dem Mamorboden wie jede Prinzessinnen haben die gleiche Blume auf dem Buch. Das wird genevieve das geühl nicht los und genau wie in der Geschichte das die Prinzessin von Stein zu Stein getanz habe und so versuchte sie es. Als ertens geschah nichts aber dan tanzte sie von der Ältesten zur Jüngten und wenn sie tanzte ertönnte eine mysteröschiche Melodie von jeder Blume und bei Lacey musste sie sich drei mal drehen. Auf einmmal öfntete sich ein geheimgang der sie alle in ein Magischen Ort bachte das genauso wie in der Geschichte beschrieben ist. Als alle in einem Pavallion ankamen wünschte sich Genevieve Musik und so geschar es. Alle Prinzessinnen Tanzten die ganze Nacht.Doch Leider Veltzte sich die kleine Lacey und Genevieve und si gingen zu einem Brunnen um die Wunde zu verheilen und die wunde Verschwand. als ihre Schuhe duchgetanzt sind Mussten sie widerzurrück nach hause damit Rowiste nichtnicht erfährt, das sie verschwunden sind doch Genevieve wollte bleiben um weiter tanzen doch sie musste mitgehen. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer kamen legen sich sich schlafen. Müde und erschört wurden sie von Roswita geweckt doch ihr Vater ist nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und so rufte der Butle sie damit alle ihren Vater sehen konnten und er auch die Geschenke der drilinge gibt und Genevieve beobachtete wie roswita einem Gewissen Fabien etwas gab.Als Alle ihrem Vater etwas sang wude das schöne lied unterbrochen. Rudolf fühlte sich nicht woll und Genevieve meinte das der Arzt kommen möge um ihn zu untersuchen. Er gab der Herzogin ein Elixir doch diese Schüttete es weg. Derek kam erneut um den Prinzessinnen neue tanzede schuhe zu bringen. Dan beobachte Derek wie Genevieve den Tanz den sie in Schlafsimmer tanzte und hatte es sehr gut beobachtet und gut gemerkt. Als sie fertig war spach sie mit Derek das er ihr ein Gefallen machen sollte da sie der Herzogin nicht vertraurt und gab auch die Beschreibung von diesem Fabien. Derek gab sein Wort herraus zufinden was er treibt. In der Selben Nacht gehen sie erneut zum Magischen Ort und tanzen sie wieder. Währendessen erfährt Derek das Fabien ein Apoteker sei und er wurde von der Herzogin bezahlt mit dem Silber Kelch. Derek gab sein Pferd auf und gab es ihm da er sich von seinem Papagei Felix nicht trennen wollte. . als die Prinzessin wieder geweckt wurden Hollte der Affe Brutus die tanzenden Schuhe von Edeline Herraus und gab si der Herzong und möchte eine Antwort bekommen wo sie sie die Ganze Nacht waren die Prinzessinnen erzählten ihr sie waren in ein Pavillon und haben getaznt und benutzten die Magische Treppe aber die Herzogin Glaubte ihnen nicht. Sie bestrafte sie alle und zwang sie alles zu Putzten und alles möglishe. Sie Alle verstanden nicht Warum ihr Padre nicht mehr auf sie hören will Lacey wusste nicht mehr weiter und ausversehen schütte den korp woll mit Blättern und glaubte ihre Geschwistern wurden sie ausschimpfen und rannte weg. Aber Genevieve versuchte sie wieder zum lächlen zu bringen was auch geschah denn sie konnte Zwar an ihre Mutter nicht erinnert aber sie hatte immer gesagt egal ob klein oder gross J eder Kann etwas ganz besonderes. Als Sie und Lacey ihrem Vater Gutencacht sagen wollten Vergiftete Roswita Rudolf und sie sagte das seine Töchter eine Schwere bleastung seien aber er sagte sie sind das schönste was ihn sein lebe sind. Die Prinzessinnen waren müde und erschört von der arbeit und Roswita versuchte es erneut zu wissen wo sie waren und sie alle sagten die wahrheit aber sie glaubte es nicht. Sie Sperte sie ein in ihrem Zimmer ein. Niemand konnte verstehen warum alles so anderes ist. Enttáuschet und niedergeschlagen gingen sie wieder ein letztes mal zum Pavallion. Als sie Roswita merkte da sie nicht da sind muste ihr Diener detlef sie suchen aber er konnte sie nicht finden und er verjagte Derek der Zu Prinzessin Genevieve Srechen will. in der gleichen Nact kleterte in das Schlafzimmer und merkte das seine Schuhcreme zu sehen ist und er erinnerte sich an den tanz von Genevieve und er began zu tanzen und Brutus hatte es mit angesehen und warnte Roswita und dieser tanzte. Als Derek ankam warnte er Genevieve die überrascht ar als sie ihm sah und er erklärte ihr wer Fabian war und was er getan habe. R oswita war in Magischen Ort angekommen und beobactete was vo sich war und Kerhte mit zwei Wunschblumen und zerstörte mit hilfe von Detlef die Mamorblumen und die Prinzessinnen und Derek sind gefangen und wussten nicht herraus. Der einzige weg war es das Genevieve und Derek zusammen tanzten sollten da die beiden ineinder verliebt sind. Und so Geschah es sie alle tanzten sich herraus. Aber jetzt mussten sie ihrem Vater helfen aber sie Merkten das Roswita König geworden ist. Die Prinzessinnen haben nur eins Die Macht der 12. Und so mussten sie alle neue Wachten verjagen und Genevieve musste delef in den Kerke Bringen mithilfe von Aslyn Corntey und Derek. Derek und Sie mussten gegen Roswita kämpfen aber delef hatte die kleine Lacey und Roswita gab ihr den Wunsch das Genevieve nicht aufhören zutanten bis in alleewigkeit nicht doch Genevieve benutzte ihren Fäche und So musste Roswita tanzten und detlef tanzte mit ihr aus dem König reich. Genevieve versuchte vergeblich ihren Vater zu wecken aber er wachte nicht auf. Dann holte Lacey eine kleine Flasche: Darin war das Wasser von dem MagischenOrt nachdem sie sich in der ersten nacht verltzt hatte und ganz vosichtig schütte sie es ihrem Lebloses Vater. Dieser erwachte kurz darauf und erkannte das Rowsita ihn vegiftet hatte. Alles Wurde wieder in die Normalität und Roswita Dellef und Brutus werden nie mehr zurrück keheren. Derek und Genevieve heiraten schliesslich und alle wurden glücklich Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Barbie-Filmreihe Kategorie:Stub